Ex-Carnies
by JRennerFan
Summary: When an untouchable drug dealer is found stabbed to death and the CBI is on the case. What will happen when an old friend of Patrick's from the circus is in town visiting and becomes the top suspect? Read to find out. Jane/Lisbon
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The carnival lights whirled and buzzed as people won games and prizes. Laughter filled the air along with the smell of popcorn. _

_But on top of the Farris Wheel two children sat side by side watching the families go into the large tent and around the park. __A set of binoculars shared between them. _

_"Okay, Boy Wonder, her," the girl commanded pointing to a lone woman with cotton candy in her hand. _

_Her companion grinned as he pulled the binoculars to his face, "That's way too easy Bex, single mom whose boyfriend said he'd take care of the kids for today. This is her first day to herself in months." _

_Bex sighed loudly, knowing he was spot on as always. "The Boy Wonder sees all!" She joked, elbowing her friend. "Come on Patty; help me practice for _my _routine for once." _

_"You need all the practice you can get!" Patty and Bex were still laughing when they got to the bottom. They raced to the back of the ginormous red and gold tent. _

_"I win!" Bex cheered loudly. _

_Patty rolled his eyes, "You always win Bex." _

_"I know but I still like to rub in your face loser!" The two laughed as Bex threw her various knives and flipped a couple times. _

_"Brava! Brava!" Patty cheered making Bex giggled with delight. _

_"Rebecca! Patrick!" a man's voice called. _

_"Coming!" they shouted before running to the stage master obediently. _

_"Reporting for duty sir!" Patty mocked saluted. _

_The man laughed, "At ease Private Jane. Your mission you filthy little maggots, is to put on the best show you your lives! Is that understood?" _

_"Sir yes sir!" They answered snickering. _

_"Then hop to it!"_

* * *

_Bex is 19 when she enlists in the Marine Core; Patty is 20 when he runs away from the circus with the love of his life Angela. _

_They're both 24 when his wife and child are murdered by a serial killer and her best friend blown to bits. _

_He's 26 when he becomes a consultant for the CBI and she's 29 when she retires, and the USA government gives her a job as a mercenary. _

_They both lead different lead different lives; they haven't spoken since they were 18 in the circus together, and one target, one murder will bring them back together again. _

**Review! You'll feel better about yourself!**

**50CC3R :{D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Patrick Jane was enjoying a nice nap on his couch before being rudely interrupted by the sound of his phone going off.

Grunting he answered it, "Hello?"

"Patty? That you?" A familiar voice questioned.

"Bex?" Patrick demanded sitting up straight quickly causing Grace, Rigsby, and Cho to look over curiously.

A faint laugh on the other end of the line. "Yeah, how've you been?" she asked.

Patrick stood up to make some tea as he calculated why his childhood friend would call him after nearly sixteen years of silence.

"Patty?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, and yourself?" he questioned still running through every possibility.

A pause and then, "I'm in trouble Patty; I need the Boy Wonder's help."

"Where are you?"

Bex replied, "382 Redwood, you coming?"

Patrick nodded then remembered Bex couldn't see him and cleared his throat. "Be right there." Not wasting anytime Patrick pocketed his phone and left his tea cup sitting alone on the counter.

He'd reached the elevator when Teresa's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Where are you going so soon?"

Patrick was about to lie and say lunch when Grace interrupted. "We got a call boss. You know that drug dealer Fortis? The one we haven't been able to touch? He was found stabbed to death in his house."

Teresa took in the information and glanced at Patrick. "You coming Jane?" she questioned.

He rubbed his hands together anxiously, "I think I'll pass, take some personal time today. I'll see you tomorrow Lisbon."

Thankfully the elevator opened up and he was gone before Teresa got out another word.

* * *

Rebecca Mullica opened the door with a smile on her face and a knife in her hand. "Patty! It's really truly you!" she cheered wrapping him in a hug.

But he shied away, "Knives Bex, knives."

Bex laughed in response, "Relax Patty, it's nothing to worry about. This is _me_ we're talking about."

Patty chuckled as well before stopping and trying to take in every detail of his childhood friend as she did the same.

"I missed you," they blurted out, looked at each other and then grinned.

"How've you been what's happened since you left?" Patty questioned earnestly, so desperately wanting to reconnect with Bex and say he officially has more than just a couple of real friends again he forgot about her saying earlier about being in trouble.

Bex sighed and thought back before answering him.

With a deep breath she began, "I felt and joined the Marines, shipped out to the war a year and a half later and met my squad. All boys and all like brothers…"

"Except?" Patty prompted.

"Except Jay Tulle. We were as close as two people could possibly be. You would've loved him Patty, Jay was quick witted like you, always smiling, but not naïve like so many other people. He made me feel safe and happy even during the horrors we saw daily. Then a few years later we were behind enemy lines and in some dingy warehouse we assumed was empty. Next thing I know there's a grenade beside me, and without a second thought Jay pushed me out of the way and jumped over it. He died and I survived. As soon as I could I retired from the marines. The government offered me a job soon after, and I said yes so I could try to repay the gift Jay had given to me. I loved him so much Patty, it's been ten years but my heart is still aching for him," Bex sniffled, which Patty knew was sobbing hysterics for her.

Wrapping a friendly arm around her, Patty pulled her close and rocked her gently as he rubbed soothingly on her back.

Resting his head on hers he sympathized, "I ran away with Angela after you left. We got married and had a baby girl, Charlotte. She was the cutest, a ray of sunshine. Later I ruined it all by angering a psychotic killer, named Red John. He killed them and stole my happiness, my sanity."

"I'm sorry I didn't come Patty," Bex whispered.

"It's okay, your fine Bex. Now I have the CBI, my revenge on Red John and Lisbon, things are good but their still gone," he replied.

Bex pulled back a bit and looked up at him, "Lisbon? Tell me more about her."

Patty chuckled and relented. "She's a wonderful woman, a great detective. Doesn't take crap but still takes care of me no matter how much she knows I don't deserve it. She… accepts me."

"Sounds like an amazing woman Patty," Bex murmured slowly dozing off.

Patty sighed contently, "She is."

**Please tell me your thoughts!**

**:{D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Teresa Lisbon was having a horrible day.

If it wasn't enough that Patrick had mysteriously decided to take a day off, now she had to deal with a high-profile most likely drug and gang related killing with no evidence, no leads, and a family with diplomatic immunity.

What's worse is that she knew if Patrick was here he'd probably notice something that she couldn't that might be what they needed to solve the case. He just _had_ to pick today of all days to skip out on work.

She stomped back to her car after ordering the team to look up everything on Leo Fortis, determined to find Patrick wherever he was and drag his sorry butt back to CBI.

* * *

Patrick Jane was enjoying a nice cup of tea with Bex when Teresa called him, for the sixth time.

"Just answer her already Patty! If your phone keeps ringing I'm going to break it with a hammer!" Bex exclaimed covering her ears irritated.

Sighing Patrick pressed answer and mentally prepared himself for Teresa's verbal assault. "Where the heck are you? I've called you five times already! I thought maybe something bad had happened to you. Tell me where you are this instant Jane! I'm not kidding around," Teresa rambled angrily.

"Calm down Lisbon, I'll be at the CBI soon. Couldn't even last an hour without me could you?" Patrick teased.

Teresa huffed, "Just get here."

The line went dead and Patrick turned to Bex.

"Sorry but duty calls. I'll see you later?" he asked hesitantly.

Bex smiled up at him sweetly, "I've got nowhere else to be Patty."

**What'd you think? Suggestions?**

**:{D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Teresa was about to call Patrick for what must have been the twentieth time when the man finally decided to show up.

"Where have you been!" she demanded. He was about to reply when she held up her hand. "Never mind I don't want to know. Van Pelt found something on the Fortis family's security tapes, come take a look at this."

Patrick smiled, his Teresa, always commanding and ordering him around. Normally he'd make things hard on her, but he'd give her a freebee this time.

Van Pelt pressed play on her laptop and the camera rolled.

At first nothing and then a woman with blond hair appeared on the screen talking to a man Patrick assumed was Mr. Fortis.

He studied her with wide eyes, oh crap this could not be happening! The team was so focused on the screen they didn't notice Patrick slipping out the back, and to his car.

Van Pelt froze the image at the best shot of the suspect which only showed blond hair and the edge of the woman's face.

"What do you think Jane?" Teresa asked turning around to find that her coworker had vanished. "Jane? Dang it Jane. Call his phone Cho then look through Fortis's records, look for anything that's out of place," she ordered.

Cho instantly pulled out his phone and a ringing could be heard from Patrick's couch. Marching over, Teresa pulled out the ringing object from the cushions.

"Boss?" Cho asked, waiting for more orders.

Teresa sighed, "Forget about Jane, find out whatever you can about Fortis."

* * *

Patrick knocked fiercely on the door then paced before it opened to reveal Bex dressed in casual jeans and t-shirt. Blond hair tied back into a ponytail.

Before she could get a word out Patrick stormed past her inside.

"Is something wrong Patty?" Bex questioned uncertainly.

"Did you kill Forits?"

**Sorry it's been forever and a half but please tell me what you think!**

**:{D**


End file.
